


Snow Angels

by spiralicious



Series: Dear Chuck the Series [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Elf on the Shelf, Elf on the Shelf POV, Gen, Letter fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21758824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: Sprinkles the Elf has been given a very special assignment from Chuck himself. Did Sprinkles make a new friend today?
Series: Dear Chuck the Series [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1562134
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Snow Angels

Dear Chuck,

The angel saw me today. 

I know you don't want me to be seen, but I couldn't shake him. You do know it's not part of my normal job description right? Normally, they are allowed to see me, they just aren't allowed to see me move or touch me. 

Maybe he just sensed me? He's such a quixotic creature. He came after me with a fire extinguisher. I think he was just trying to flush me out. It sort of looked snowy afterwards.

Less Giant One wasn't happy about it. I thought it looked nice. 

XOXOXO,

Sprinkles


End file.
